Vehicles, machines, and equipment powered by combustion engines find wide use in a variety of applications. Examples of such vehicles, machines, and equipment include snow blowers, riding tractors, off-road vehicles, electrical generators, motorcycles, snowmobiles, landscaping equipment, and lawn mowers, among others. There continually exists a need to be able to fill the fuel tanks of these vehicles, machines, and equipment in a safe and environmentally friendly manner. Many times it is necessary to transfer fuel to these vehicles, machines, and equipment when they require fueling at a location that is a substantial distance from a fueling station. This filling operation is conventionally accomplished by either transporting the vehicle, machine, or equipment to the fueling station or by bringing a heavy portable container of gas from the fueling station to the vehicle, machine, or equipment. Both of these options suffer from multiple drawbacks. First, transporting a vehicle, machine, or piece of equipment to a fueling station can be time consuming and costly. Second, transporting a portable fuel container from the fueling station to the vehicle, machine, or equipment is ergonomically difficult for the operator, as well as being both environmentally unfriendly due to the possibility that a spillage or accident could occur and a health hazard due to the dangers associated with siphoning.
Accordingly, there exists a continual need to provide a more effective means of transferring fuel to vehicles, machines, and equipment that have run out of fuel during use or operation.